EACW vendetta
by johaku0
Summary: the Vendetta pay per veiw
1. Opening match

EACW vendetta opening match

Match intro: The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it will be contested in a steel cage weapons match the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission or escaping the cage either over the top or through the door and it is for The EACW intercontinental championship.

Kohaku introduction (theme song your betrayal by bullet for my valentine): introducing first from japan weighing in at 201 pounds Kohaku.

Miroku intro (theme song so hot kid rock): and his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Sango from Japan weighing in at 225 pounds he is the current EACW intercontinental champion Miroku.

Match: the cage door is locked and here we go this extremely personal rivalry finally come's to this a steel cage weapons match for Miroku's title and Kohaku starting off with a punch to the head and a knife edge chop across the exposed chest of Miroku and another knife edge chop now Miroku whipped off the ropes and Miroku knocked down with a dropkick and Kohaku is just taking it to Miroku and Sango is not liking what she is seeing now Kohaku with a steel chain now Kohaku with a steel chain across the back of the champion and that chain splitting the flesh on the back of the champion now Kohaku with another lash across the back again now Miroku with a punch to the gut and another punch to the gut now bounces off the rope and drops Kohaku now Miroku ripping the kimono off Kohaku exposing Kohaku's back now Miroku with the chain now and lashing the back of Kohaku and he did it again to the back of Kohaku now Miroku and Kohaku bleeding from the back now Kohaku with a steel chair and a bag of thumbtacks but now Kohaku with a steel chair across the spine now a chair of the skull of the champion now Kohaku slamming the champions head into the steel cage now Miroku is bleeding like a stuck hog now Miroku has tasted his own blood and is enraged Miroku up and covered in blood now Miroku with a punch to the gut and a knife edge chop and another knife edge chip and a clothesline knocking Kohaku down now Miroku with the chair and the chair of the skull of Kohaku busting Kohaku open and now Kohaku lying in a pool of his own blood now and Kohaku with a low blow a low blow on to Miroku now Kohaku with the bag of tacks dumping them in them in to the center of the ring now Kohaku with a spin buster in the tacks now Kohaku climbing on the top of the cage now at the top HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT A CORKSCREW SENTON FROM THE TOP OF THAT 15 FOOT HIGH STEEL CAGE the cover 1,2,3 its over we have a new champion and this is Kohaku's first title in EACW and now flipping off his sister.

Match ending: here is your winner and the new EACW intercontinental champion.


	2. Ownership match

EACW vendetta barbwire glass weapons match

Match announcement: the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is a barbwire and glass weapons match there are no count outs and no disqualifications and it is to determine the EACW ownership.

Pride introduction (theme song wait and bleed By slipknot): introducing first from central weighing in at 250 pounds Pride.

Johaku0 introduction (theme song before I forget by slipknot): and his opponent accompanied to the ring by Kikyo to the ring from Shreveport Louisiana weighing in at 355 pounds he is the EACW owner Johaku0.

Match: Alright this match has to be very very personal for Johaku0 tonight he has his company ownership of EACW and here we go pride starting off with right hands to the face of Johaku0 now Johaku0 whipped off the ropes now knocked down with a big boot now Pride going after Kikyo but Johaku0 stopping Pride and an elbow to the back of Pride now Johaku0 with a glass light tube to the back the exposed back of Pride that light tubes glass shards embedding themselves in to Pride causing Pride to bleed from the back Johaku0 throwing pride back into the ring now Johaku0 grabbing a bag of glass shards and a barbwire wrapped steel chair and a 2 glass tables now Johaku0 back in the ring but Pride now on the attack stomping away at Johaku0 now Pride with that barbwire wrapped Steel chair right to the back and of Johaku0 and Johaku0 writhing in pain and at least able to get up to his knees but Pride with a barbed wire wrapped chair shot across the skull of Johaku0 and that shot busted Johaku0 wide open and here's the cover 1,2 no Johaku0 kicked out this match is going to be pure brutality and pure power and pure guts and heart not going to give up the Company he created so Easily and now the fans willing Johaku0 the owner of EACW on and Johaku0 is covered in his own blood but Kikyo handing Johaku0 glass light tube and Johaku0 with the light tube across the chest and now with the barbwire steel chair and the chair across the skull busting open pride and bride bleeding like a stuck hog now Kikyo helping Johaku0 set up the glass tables and stacking them on top of Each other now Johaku0 with placing pride on the top rope and HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT A SUPERPLEX OF THE TOP ROPE AND THERE ARE GLASS SHARDS EVERY WHERE NO JOHAKU WITH THE COVER BUT KIKYO JUST PUT ANOTHER GLASS TABLE IN THE WING AND JOHAKU DUMPING THE GLASS SHARDS IN THE CENTER IN THE RING AND NOW JOHAKU HAS HIM BY THE HROAT AND NOW WITH A CHOKESLAM INTO THE SHARDS OF GLASS COVER 1,2 NO NO JOHAKU0 COLD NOT GET 3 SO NOW HE IS SETTING UP THE OTHER GLASS TABLE IN THE CORNER NOW THE RING IS COVERED IN BLOOD AND HOLY FUCK JOHAKU0 WITH A SPEAR THROUGH THE OTHER GLASS TABLE THE COVER 1,2,3 ITS OVER AND KIKYO IS ESTATIC JOHAKU0 SLIDING OUT OF THE RING HUGGING AND KISSING KIKYO IN JOY THAT HE IS STILL THE OWNER OF EACW.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner and still the owner of EACW Johaku0.


	3. I quit Match Main Event

EACW vendetta main event I Quit match

Match announcement: the following Contest is the I Quit the EACW world heavyweight championship there will be no count outs, no disqualifications, no pin falls and no submissions the only way to win is to force your opponent to say I quit.

Kouga introduction (theme song the animal by disturbed): introducing first the challenger from Japan weighing in at 210 pounds Kouga.

Sesshomaru introduction (theme song ten thousand fist): and his opponent weighing in at 245 pounds he is the EACW world heavyweight champion Lord Sesshomaru.

Match: here we go no rules no limit the only way to win is to force your opponent to say I quit and Sesshomaru is highly pissed Kouga kidnapping his friend and holding her hostage to get this Title match now Sesshomaru With Shots to the head of Kouga and Sesshomaru with the no Shirt look tonight maybe just to show you how pissed he is now Sesshomaru Going outside the ring grabbing a steel chain and a glass table but Kouga with a kick to the head of Sesshomaru now Kouga is tossing Sesshomaru back in to the ring now Grabbing another Glass table putting it in the ring now Sesshomaru with the chain and lashing Kouga across the back and another lash across the back splitting and ripping the flesh on Kouga's back and now Sesshomaru with another lash across the back of Kouga causing him to bleed even more now Sesshomaru asking if Kouga will quit and Kouga says no Kouga comes back with a punch to the gut and a vicious uppercut now that uppercut knocked down Sesshomaru and now Kouga has the chair and a chair off the skull of Sesshomaru busting him open and now Kouga with the Steel chain and Wrapping it around the open room of Sesshomaru and causing Sesshomaru to bleed more and now Kouga with the microphone now. Kouga: Quit I sad quit you fucker. Sesshomaru: Kiss my ass you bitch. Did you hear that and Sesshomaru with a punch to the gut and now Sesshomaru with the chair across the skull of Kouga busting him open and blood is now pouring and I mean pouring out of the head of Kouga now Sesshomaru with the microphone. Sesshomaru: Kouga if you know what's good for you will quit or I will end you're fucking career right here tonight. And Kouga with a low blow responding physically to Sesshomaru's demand the Sesshomaru quit now and now Kouga back outside the ring grabbing a barb wire board and placing it across the gap and now drenching it in lighter fluid and now he just set it on fire that barb wire board is burning and now holy fuck Kouga Suplexing Sesshomaru over the top rope and through that burning barbwire board now Kouga writhing in pain as is Sesshomaru but both are back to their feet how the fuck are they standing now both of them going at here on the outside of the ring and now Kouga with a spear knocking down Sesshomaru now Kouga destroying my announce table and Kouga with the microphone. Kouga: You son of a bitch either you quit right now or your ass goes through the announce table. Sesshomaru: fuck you. And Sesshomaru with a hand around the throat of Kouga And a choke slam through the announce table and Kouga lying in a pool of his own blood now Sesshomaru with the microphone. Sesshomaru: you son of a bitch is I am asking you to quit right now and save your career. Kouga: Suck my balls. And Kouga with another low blow on to Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru back up and Sesshomaru is completely covered in his own blood from that chair shot earlier on in the match by Kouga but now Sesshomaru with a BELLY TO BELLY SUPLEX ON KOUGA THROUGH THE FAN BARRIER OUT IN TO THE CROWD AND BUT KOUGA IS BACK UP AND NOW HIM AND SESSHOMARU ARE NOW FIGHTING IN THE CROWD AND SESSHOMARU WITH A SIDE SLAM ON TO THE CONCRETE ARENA FLOOR AND NOW WITH THE MICROPHONE. Sesshomaru: you are the toughest but stupidest opponent I have ever faced if you know what's good for you say the words to end the match say it say you Quit. Kouga: bite me. Now Kouga with a nasty shot to the throat and now Kouga dragging Sesshomaru back towards the ring now tossing Sesshomaru in the ring and both of these amazing superstars are now just merely trying to survive the very vicious match now Sesshomaru with a big kick to the head of Kouga knocking him down now Sesshomaru grabbing a bag or what I can only believe is thumbtacks now Sesshomaru setting up all 3 glass tables side by side and pouring the tacks out under the tables now he is placing Kouga on the top rope and A SUPERPLEX THROUGH GLASS TABLE ON TO THE TACKS AND SESSHOMARU RIGHT BACK UP AND KOUGA IS WRITHING IN PAIN now Sesshomaru with the Microphone and placing his knee in the throat of Kouga. Sesshomaru: Kouga are you going to quit now? Kouga: I QUIT I QUIT. And it is over easily the most violent and brutal match here in EACW to date and there is Sesshybabe123 and Sesshomaru filled with overwhelming joy hugging Sesshybabe123 out of happiness and kissing her of thanks that she is safe and back in to his arms.

Match ending announcement here is you winner and the Still the EACW world heavy weight champion Lord Sesshomaru.


End file.
